


selfless

by Matsuhanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuhanai/pseuds/Matsuhanai
Summary: matsukawa knew oikawa wasn't his. not when iwaizumi is here. because he knows that he's always something less next to iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	selfless

matsukawa wasn't surprised when he heard oikawa calling him to living room, being excited over someone being back in town. he saw him arriving, who's he's kidding he even gave him ride home. but he didn't said anything. he just accepted it and joined oikawa on the couch.

,,so what's the big news?"

,,iwachan's back in town!"

he was never this excited about matsukawa's arrival. whenever it was the reason that he never was really away or the fact that for oikawa, iwaizumi will always be better.

,,oh, I actually know that. I gave him ride home from the airport. he texted me."

,,and why didn't you tell me?" 

he pouted. was he always so cute while pouting like this?

he just shrugged ,,I wanted to, but you already knew."

,,you could have called me. I could've talk to iwa-chan."

that's exactly why I didn't call you, he thought. he knew that oikawa would be all over him. its not like it was different when iwaizumi wasn't there. he was all over him all the time.

,,sorry, yeah I could."

,,yeah."

he didnt mean to make him mad, he didnt have reason why. but neither got oikawa to be mad at him, him especially.

,,I'll make us some food?"

,,sure."

great. just great. this even might be their last time together like this. oikawa can be long gone by this time tomorrow. with iwaizumi.

matsukawa shook his head, reminding himself to not be bitter about it right now. he has all night on couch for it.

,,actually never mind. I might go to talk to iwa-chan in person, since someone doesn't want me to call with him."

like he wasn't talking about this. bet that he'll be gone when he gets home. he'll come around 10pm back home, to pack all of his stuff. that can take 'till 4am. then he'll sleep four hours until 8am and he's out.

he had too realistic dreams about this.

,,sure."

he tried to ignore the crack of his voice. he tried to ignore it, that he was almost in tears. oikawa couldn't as he made his way towards him.

,,I'll be home for dinner. see you then."

he kissed his cheek, finish the knot on his scarf before he was out.

-

,,iwa-chan, how should I do it."

,,you're too serious for my liking."

iwaizumi had only t-shirt on and pair of boxers, all ended by bright pink, fluffy rabbit flippers that go got from oikawa year ago. he looked tired. guess that five hours in plane with ultimate strangers is tiring.

,,I am! I'm going to propose hajime."

,,yeah, yeah, I know. I already heard about it too much."

,,you're my best friend. sorry for bragging to you about such a bad thing."

oikawa played with his fingers, whenever it was from anger or nervousness. no one will know. 

iwaizumi just sighted, opening the door fully to let him in.

,,come on. we'll eat and go through some plan."

oikawa smiled, walking to the apartment more relaxed now. he walked to the couch, showing ushijima's legs out of the way, which he responded by putting them on him.

,,gross ushiwaka. gross."

all he got back was shrug from ushijima and bark of laugh from iwaizumi who was doing his magic in kitchen. oikawa stared at ushijima, who has returned back to his book. he especially stared at the golden ring that was resting around his ring finger.

,,staring is rude."

,,shut up!"

he threw pillow at his face.

-

,,h-hiro."

,,calm down issei, alright?"

,,alright."

he took deep breath, still didnt stop him from stuttering.

,,I'm here. we're in my house. you're alright here. I promised you back then that this is your safe place and I didnt thought about breaking the promise."

he chuckled, the tension all gone.

,,maybe he doesn't want to break up."

,,see? thats the kind of thinking I wanna see!"

maybe oikawa didnt wanted to break up. maybe oikawa wanted to get him the dog he always dreamed about. iwaizumi knew some people that had cocker spaniels, he could get them puppy. or maybe he prepared some date dinner at some fancy place, like that one Italian restaurant. maybe.

,,now stop thinking. and let's get these cheese filled hamburger steaks, alright?"

,,hell yeah."

-

they met at the main entrance. oikawa surprised, matsukawa nervous again.

,,issei, you went out?"

,,yeah."

,,thats nice, at least you weren't alone. you were with makki, right?"

,,yeah."

he stopped unlocking the door, so oikawa stepped up to him to move his hand. his hand was warm. he smelled like home.

,,here we go."

he smiled. was his smile always this warm? probably was.

,,did you eat lunch?"

,,yeah."

oikawa smiled. he knew that were days he couldn't get word out of matsukawa. it happened often. more often then he expected when he dreamed about their future.

they ate dinner at peace. few words exchanged. bottle of wine gone. it gave oikawa confidence.

,,now or never." 

,,huh?"

matsukawa was confused. of course he was. oikawa was confident. he believed he could do it. he could do probably anything like this. alcohol always did wonders with him.

,,you know issei." he started slowly ,,in the kindergarten. when you had these little crutches with weird looking anime characters. and then when we met again, in our first year. I knew since these two moments, I knew I loved you. and you know why?"

matsukawa shook his head. he didnt drink that much, he was never one for wine. all these bottles were for oikawa, who loved it.

,,because you didnt gave up. because you told me, with visual podcast by smacking your crutches against the floor, that you won't give up. that you'll became middle blocker. and then you walked to me in that aoba johsai uniform, smirking and telling me, no, laughing at me for my heigh. also you were handsome as hell."

oikawa winked, chuckling right after with matsukawa following his lead. he remember that.

,,and that's why" he slowly got on one knee, kinda hardly so he needed help from his lover ,,im asking you to marry me." 

he hiccupped and matsukawa bursted into pure laugh as he slid down from his chair to oikawa, tugging him into his arms

,,oh my god. yes you drunk idiot."

-

,,you proposed drunk? how about our plan shittykawa!"

oikawa put his phone away from his ear.

,,iwa-chan, I didnt asked you to make me deaf." 

,,I swear to god, shut up-"

he heard some ruffling before a little deeper, but lot calmer, voice spoke.

,,we're happy for you and wish you many years of happiness. also we expect our invites soon."

and with that the call ended, which oikawa couldnt know. whenever it was from how he threw away his phone or his shout about ushiwaka being asshole.

matsukawa just shook his head and went back to washing the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's lot of mistakes, I'll check it tomorrow since its kinda late. also yes, this was supposed to be angst at first but you know, matsuoi needs some fluff too.


End file.
